


Everybody Needs Saving

by charming_murderess



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Reading, F/F, post ep 34, pre ep 36
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charming_murderess/pseuds/charming_murderess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ep 34--pre ep 36. When Carmilla took the Sword of Huster she was completely prepared to die. Again. However, someone else did not quite like this idea. You see, sometimes, heroes need saving too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Needs Saving

_Ah,_ she thought, _there you are._

Ell had been waiting. For how long, she does not know. But she is here now and that is what matters most. She found her in the fields where they used to watch the stars. But tonight, the sky is bleeding and there are neither stars nor moon in the sky. This is war.

Her steps were light but determined. She was anxious but patient. She had waited far too long for this moment. There is no reason to hurry now.

She reached her, her body surrounded by daises, her dark hair covering her face, her pale hands clutching a glowing sword. Ell could feel the pull of its power. Her brows furrowed. Tentatively, she reached for the sword, aiming to remove it from Mircalla to keep it from taking more life from her. Ell did not care what the sword did to her. She was dead anyway.

“Stop.”

She smiled at Mircalla and retracted her arms. Her perfectly curled hair bowed in understanding and waited for her to sit up.

“Where are we?” Carmilla had clutched her head, a throbbing ache pounding in her brain.

“Can you not see? We’re back home.” Ell’s hand made a sweeping gesture and Carmilla saw Ell’s family estate.

“I need to get out of here.” Carmilla said matter-of-factly. She didn’t know if this was Ell or a trick. She had to be careful.

“Yes, you do.” This time, Ell’s smile vanished and her bright green eyes turned to stone. They both looked up at the bleeding sky and when Ell stood, Carmilla stood with her. “Follow me.”

Her white dress glowed against the darkness of their surroundings. Her bare feet produced flowers every time she stepped. Her golden hair gave a stark contrast to their bleeding world. Pale fingers outstretched towards her old lover like they always did so many years ago. Carmilla chose to trust her as Ell did when she asked her to run away together. She was putting her fate in her hands now.

 

 

Carmilla did not know how long they have been running. It felt like seconds but her feet ached as if they’ve been running for days. And when they stopped, Carmilla’s body ran cold upon recognition. They were back at where she found Ell with her Mother almost 200 years ago. She knew it was only a memory or a nightmare but the fear was there all the same.

“Don’t be foolish, girl.” Carmilla looked up and found her Mother standing right in front of Ell. The smaller girl had placed her body in between them.

“She isn’t yours to take. I will not let you.” Ell’s voice was brave and reassuring, the exact opposite of what they were the first time this scenario played out.

“And what? Is she yours?” Her Mother’s voice was cold and dripping with darkness. “Silly girl,” a hand reached out towards Ell’s face and Carmilla’s body wanted to respond but Ell caught her into inaction. “She did not love you then, she would not choose you now.”

“I’m quite tired of your lies, Madam.” There was no warning for she moved too fast for either of the vampires to react. But Ell had grabbed the sword from Carmilla’s hands and pierced it through her Mother’s heart.

She let out a sigh of satisfaction. “I’ve always wanted to do that.” The image of her Mother vanished with a horrified grimace. Ell’s smile grew wider as it landed on Carmilla. “Let’s get you home.”

 

 

Carmilla was wordless as Ell took her hand again, leading her to the docks where they were supposed to find the ship to escape. This time, it was actually there, manned by phantoms as if they were still alive.

“Here you are,” Ell said, placing the sword tip down and using it as a cane.

“Wait, what is this?”

“This is your way home, darling.” A sad smile appeared on Ell’s pristine face and at this point, all of Carmilla’s doubts about her had vanished.

“Laura, I can’t go. I must end this.” Ell smiled, relieved on hearing her name on Mircalla’s lips.

“ _I_ am going to end this.” Ell’s free hand reached out towards her old lover’s face, her thumb caressing her. “They cannot kill me, my love. I am already dead.”

A wound that never healed inside of Carmilla reopened. She grabbed Ell into her arms, taking all of her in. There was a moment’s hesitation before Ell returned the embrace, inhaling her scent.

“I’m sorry,” Ell whispered into her hair. “I wasn’t strong enough to fight for you before.” Carmilla released her from the hug and held her at arm’s length.

“No, no. Please. None of it was your fault, _liebling._ ” Carmilla looked at her and watched a smile grow into her face. “I’m sorry I did not tell you the truth. I should have. You trusted me and I betrayed you. I’m sorry. You’re in this because of me.”

Ell shook her head but her smile stayed. “I love you. I should’ve listened to you. I was afraid. I was a sniveling little girl. I didn’t deserve you.”

The relief on Carmilla’s face could’ve lit up a thousand suns. “I love you, too.” Ell’s face reflected her smile.

The phantom porter made the final call for boarding.

“You must go.” Ell was determined. She wasn’t able to save her Mircalla before but she knows she can now.

“Laura, I will not leave you. Not again.” Panic was starting to capture Carmilla again. It has started seeping into her voice and her skin. Ell calmly looked at her.

“No, my Mircalla. You must.” She looked once more at the ship before her face hardened again. “You must go home. She is waiting for you.” Her smile brightened this time. She knows.

“Laura,” Carmilla reached out to her once more, holding her beautiful face in her hands. It felt like being able to look at the sun again after being buried for a thousand years. There was no hesitation from either one as their lips touched. She tasted of vanilla and sweet promises and it was a kiss she would remember forever.

But it was Ell who ended the kiss. “Go.” She ordered and pushed Mircalla into the ship. “Don’t forget me.” She whispered before she stepped away from Mircalla.

“You’ll always be in my heart.”

Ell nodded in acknowledgement as she stepped off and waited for them to finish loading the last items. Her heart and mind is finally at ease. The sword on her hand glowed brighter. She could hear the loud beating of her heart and she felt the warmth of her blood. She is prepared to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned before, I'm obsessed with Ell/Carmilla. I also think Ell = L for Laura. Which explains current Laura's numerous nicknames that Carmilla insists on using. I'm tired of people writing about how Carmilla chose Laura because Ell was awful and didn't accept her. A minor character also deserves character development like Laura and Carmilla, no?


End file.
